Pride Goeth Before A Fall
by ScarletDeva
Summary: I got angry and beat up one of my least favorite characters. Big on girl power. PG-13 for violence. R&R. *Standalone but WIP*


***Pride Goeth Before a Fall***  
  
Author's Note: Hi. This piece was my therapy for a thrice-crashed computer. I was really getting places with ch 17 of PsoF when the damn machine died on me. So, I got on my mom's comp and told Rach. She made an interesting suggestion. ~Rach: I tell you what. Why don't you find a pr character that you don't like all that much and write about someone giving him (or her) a good kicking.~ This would be the product of that idea. I warn you, it is mean.  
  
Disclaimer: Who knows who owns them now, but it sure as hell ain't me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small body twisted out of the way as a tight fist narrowly missed its mark. She spun around, leaning on her back leg. He leaned in, his balance just a tad off, and threw his fingers out, attempting to strike her solar plexus. She shifted to the side and grabbed his wrist, tugging sharply. His body sprawled out on the hard grassy earth.  
  
"Careful Kim," a male voice called out from the edge of the fighting area as a fly kick was aimed at her head. She flashed a smile and bent down gracefully, striking his lower stomach with the edge of her hand. He exhaled sharply and fell back.  
  
"Justin has no chance," a female voice whispered mockingly. He growled and snapped his leg up. She blocked with her left arm, going in for close contact and slammed her elbow into his side. He cried out and she grinned, "Ready for more, boy?" He nodded, face twisted. She went offensive, a quick punch to the face, leaving blood trickling out of his split lip. His a-second-late block left him wide open in the stomach area and she spun around, slamming her toes straight in.  
  
"Ready to give up, little one?" her words came out, mocking his male pride. Chuckles were heard all around. Fury filled his eyes and he threw out a punch to her head, which she blocked, stepping into a back-stance, her knife-hand block impeccable. She stepped forward into another back-stance and used the knife-hand technique to strike his neck quickly and stepped back, bringing her arm in front of her in a down block, rendering his low punch useless.  
  
He twisted back, grunting with pain, her blocks just as painful as her punches and kicks. Refusing to give in, he faked with his right hand and punched with his left. She leaped back easily, then grabbed his arm and jerked him forward, simultaneously bringing her knee up. It contacted his groin and he wailed, falling down as soon as she let go. "More?" she asked, readying herself for another attack if need be.  
  
"Uncle," he replied, his fury at his loss ill-concealed in his eyes.  
  
She reached down a hand and pulled him up. His six-foot frame towered over her tiny one yet she managed to look so much more intimidating.  
  
Aisha ran up to Kim and grinned, "Good one girl."  
  
Kim shrugged modestly, "It wasn't bad for not practicing in five years."  
  
Trini walked up next, "I couldn't tell." She turned to Justin, "Next time you want to insult a woman's fighting skills, just hold you tongue."  
  
Tommy stalked up to Justin and grabbed his collar roughly, "You ever insult my wife or my female friends like that I will take care of you myself. And keep in mind, she went easy on you." Justin froze at that.  
  
Jason, crossing his arms over his chest, stared angrily, "You know just because you lose a tournament doesn't mean that you have to open your big mouth and pour dirt on people around you. It just means you have more left to learn."  
  
Gentle, quiet Adam stood next to Jason, eyes full of something that could be described as malice, "Frankly, despite what we said earlier, you deserved to lose. You quit even trying to practice when you stopped being a Ranger and that was years ago. Your technique is sloppy and your concentration is deplorable. Next time you want to challenge someone, pick on someone closer to your belt, ie white." He smirked and continued, "And I'll never understand what made Rocky pick you as his successor. You were and still are a brat. You were too young and your fighting skills really sucked."  
  
"And still suck," Billy interjected.  
  
Tanya snickered, "It was the drugs."  
  
Rocky stood up from the log he was seated on, "Ok I admit it. It was the drugs. I mean, come on, why else would I pick him? I was so doped up on painkillers you're lucky I didn't stick you with a gerbil. Plus, we didn't have time to look for someone who actually deserved the position."  
  
Zack smiled, almost sweetly, "You really don't have the brains god gave a pea. Every male Ranger knows that the girls are tougher than we are. You wanna pick on someone, don't choose a female Ranger."  
  
Kat nodded, staring at the still-frozen boy curiously, "Really and I thought I was bad. At least I was willing to learn."  
  
Finally, tears started to drip down Justin's face. Kim grimaced, disgustedly. He dropped to the ground and sobbed, "I want my Daddy." The older ex-Rangers shot his pathetic form one last look before heading to go grab some lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: And that would be the end. Review!!! Or you're next! 


End file.
